


The Way You Look Tonight

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: The one where the fire alarm gets pulled at 5am and Kurt gets to talk to his crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Way You Look Tonight- Frank Sinatra

  
_Of course he wears matching pajamas_ , Kurt thinks as he spots Blaine amidst the other boys from Carter hall piling into the courtyard. He spots Artie being pushed by his roommate a few feet away, and can see their RA gesturing wildly to an irritable fireman.

“Do you think it's a test?” Comes the voice behind him, and Kurt's heart begins to race before he even turns around.

It's the first time he's seen Blaine without a bow tie. He's wearing a wrinkled blue cotton pajama set, the too long bottoms rolled up and exposing his pristine white socks. Kurt almost feels underdressed in his sweatshirt and pants he pulled over his boxers at the last second, but Blaine’s eyes are red and his typically gelled down hair looks cloud soft, sticking up every which way. Kurt thinks that evens it out.

“Umm, I think someone pulled the alarm by mistake,” he says slowly, easily distracted by the dip in Blaine’s pajama shirt.

“You've got to be kidding me,” Blaine groans. “I've got an 8am class in the morning.”

“So do I, marketing,” he shrugs, trying to sound as casually as possible. “I guess we could think of ourselves as 3 hours early.”

“Marketing? I'm guessing you have Professor Erickson?”

“Yeah. Kurt Hummel, fashion business major,” he sticks his hand out, comforted by how warm Blaine is, despite the New York early autumn air.

“Blaine Anderson, just a regular business major.”

 _Yes I know, I've stared at the back of your head the past six weeks hoping you'd turn around_ , Kurt says to himself.

“False alarm! Everybody back to your rooms!” Their RA calls out, voice wavering on the brink of a yawn.

“Well there's no way I'm getting back to sleep now,” Blaine says, shuffling alongside Kurt.

“Me either, especially because they'll have to check rooms once we all get inside,” Kurt adds, saddened that his first time talking to Blaine is already ending.

“The coffee place? By the quad? I think they open at 6, if you want to hang out,” Blaine suggests.

“Oh! That'd be great,” Kurt looks down at his loose sweats and old NYU hoodie. “I'll meet you after room checks? Let me change first.”

“Don't bother,” Blaine smiles, leaning against the activities board giving him a once over. “You look- really good.”

“Let's _go_ guys; I want to get back to sleep!” Someone down the hall shouts.

“Twenty minutes?” Blaine asks.

“I'll be waiting,” Kurt says, praying the flush in his cheeks isn't visible as he turns to head back to his dorm room.

 _How does he manage to look as hot as he does in class before the sun is up_ , Blaine thinks, headed in the opposite direction towards his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Full prompt: Klaine AU. They meet in college when the fire alarm gets pulled by some asshole at 3am and the whole building is evacuated. They're both standing outside in boxers and shirts and freezing because it's November, and they start complaining to each other about being stuck outside, and then start talking about other things and getting along. And then, y'know, eventual Klaine =] AKA meet-cute while in pajamas after the fire alarm is pulled/goes off.


End file.
